


Past Defenses

by oorsprong, tclp



Series: The Sugar Season [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Football | Soccer, Insecurity, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Phasma is a Badass, Shyness, Sports, hux is canadian, joual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tclp/pseuds/tclp
Summary: Ben had no idea his new boyfriend liked soccer.  But apparently Hux gets more excited about a qualifications game than the sex they had last week.Not that it makes Ben self-conscious, or anything...





	Past Defenses

“Come on, it’s almost four.  All the good seats will be taken,” Hux said, tugging Ben towards the lounge.

 

Ben followed along with an indulgent smile.  He’d rarely seen Hux so wound up about anything that wasn’t related to his studies.  

 

“Well we only need _one_ spot on the couch.”

 

Hux didn’t have a retort for that but merely quickened has pace and Ben found himself pulled into an unusually crowded room.  Even when people got together to watch Aqua Teen there were rarely more than a dozen students sitting in various couches, chairs, and beanbags.  Orientation had been large, of course.  Ben hadn’t even meant to attend it but he’d caught the eye of a gorgeous redhead when he peeked in and the rest was history.

 

“Wow… look at all these people.”

 

Hux gave him a flat look, like he thought Ben had made a bad joke.  “It’s the World Cup qualifications.”

 

“Right.”  Who knew so many people we into soccer?  Let alone Hux.  He hadn’t pegged his boyfriend for a sports fan.  

 

Ben squeezed his hand encouragingly.  Hux had been jittery all day, his enthusiasm made him seem younger, like the eighteen year old he was, for once.  Ben drank up every nervous smile and sharp gesture. It was a rare sight. He stood possessively close to Hux, wanting to shield him from the talkative group in the lounge.

 

They made their way over to the couch, climbing over a few people sitting on the floor, to where Phasma had saved them a spot.  Ben took the end of the couch and Hux could just squeeze between Phasma and him.  Ben stretched his arm out across the back of the couch.

 

“Didn’t know you were a fan,” Phasma commented.

 

“First time for everything, I guess.”

 

Hux shushed them both.  “It’s starting!”

 

The guys sitting in front of them, on the couch closest to the television threw their arms up, fist pumping as they chanted, “Spain, Spain, Spain!”

 

“Hey, lumberjacks!  Keep it down,” Phasma snapped.

 

One of them turned and smirked at her.  “This is football, babe.  Get used to the noise.”

 

“I meant your arms, asshole.  You’re blocking everyone’s view.”

 

People sitting behind them murmured agreements, and the guys turned back to the screen with a scoff.  

 

Ben held back a laugh.  Phasma didn’t mess around.  Hux, on the other hand, seemed fixated on the screen.  He frowned a little and Ben wanted nothing more than to kiss it away but he knew better than to get too handsy in public.  He and Hux had different levels of comfort in that department and he didn’t want to embarrass his boyfriend.

 

“So, uh, why is this game important?”

 

“This is the last chance for UEFA members to qualify for next year’s World Cup,” Hux said in a rush.

 

“UE..?”

 

“Union of Euro-- YES!” Hux clapped, bouncing a little against Ben.  On the screen, Spain’s team was taking to the field.

 

The game hadn't even started yet and Hux was vibrating with excitement.  

 

“Ah.  Yes.  Union of European Football Associations.  There are three slots left for the World Cup and six teams competing ”

 

Ben nodded.  Ok, that made sense.  “So you’re saying it’s going to be a bloodbath?”  

 

Hux glanced at him, smirking.  They both had a bit of a mean streak, and Ben thrilled every time Hux answered him in kind.  He had to be so careful, walking on eggshells around anyone else.

 

“So who are we rooting for?  Spain?”

 

“Spain,” Phasma affirmed from the other side of Hux.  “And pay attention, you’ll learn more by watching than talking.”

 

“Hmpf.”

 

He stretched his arms but when he went tried to slip one around Hux he was gently rebuffed.

 

“Sorry, I just… I’d like to focus on the game.  You’re distracting,” Hux added, raising a brow.

 

“Well sorry, Sweetheart.”  He settled back, not particularly sorry at all for being distracting, as Hux put it, and tried to pay attention to what was happening on the television.

 

He’d never seen professional soccer before .  Ben was used to football and —  Han’s favourite —  baseball.  So it came a complete surprise when, only ten minutes into the game, the first goal was scored.

 

“What?  Already?” But his question was drowned out by screams of “ _GOAL!_ ” erupting all around him.  

 

Hux was clapping again, his cheeks flushed as he cheered louder than anyone else in the lounge.

 

Ben could only stare.  

 

Hux was.  Hux was… fuck.  Exuberant.

 

Ben’s mind flashed to two Saturdays ago, when they’d had sex for the first time.  Hux had clung to Ben’s back and hidden his face in the crook of his neck as he came.  Ben had felt, rather than heard, Hux’s swallowed gasps.  He’d assumed Hux was just quiet.  As collected during sex as he always was.

 

Apparently not.

 

“You’re really into this,” Ben said, hating the petulant edge to his voice.  He hoped Hux couldn’t pick up on it over the people still cheering.

 

“Of course.  Spain has an excellent team.  It’s not as good as seeing a game live, but, well, Montreal doesn’t have a professional team, so this is the next best thing.”

 

“You’ve been to games before?”

 

Hux looked away as the game resumed.  He was frowning at the screen, strangely intense.

 

“When I last visited my father.”

 

“Oh,” Ben said, feeling stupid.  On Hux’s other side, Phasma glared at him.   Ben knew Hux’s father was a touchy subject and that he barely acknowledged that side of his heritage.  With parents on different continents it was no wonder Hux had chosen an American college as some sort of neutral ground — a place to start fresh.

 

Hux shook his head, keeping his eyes glued to the screen.  But he gave Ben’s hand a little squeeze to let him know he wasn’t upset.  Heartened, Ben turned back just in time to see another goal.

 

“This game is fast.”

 

“Leaves baseball in the dust,” Phasma muttered.  Privately Ben agreed with her.

 

It took a little while for the game to resume as Slovakia’s coach argued… something about the goal not being regulation.  Around the room, people argued, too.  The finer points were lost on Ben, but Hux and Phasma seemed all too happy agreeing with one another loudly as two guys in Slovakia jerseys glared from their beanbags.

 

Ben laughed and had to stop himself from throwing his arm around Hux.  He bumped Hux’s shoulder and received a pleased smirk in return.

 

“Jerk,” Ben said. Affection made his voice low and probably too intimate for the lounge.

 

But Hux was clearly in good spirits.  He leaned against Ben a little, just enough that Ben could feel the heat of him pressing in through the long sleeved t-shirt he wore.  

 

“So can Slovakia even recover from this or is it pretty much in the bag?”

 

“Anything’s possible in football,” Hux said.  “But Slovakia is probably _fait à l'os.”_

 

“Fuck, I love it when you talk dirty.”

 

Hux burst into startled laughter and shook his head, “That isn’t particularly vulgar.”

 

“Don’t ruin it for me,” Ben said, unable to keep a grin off his face when Hux let him steal a quick kiss before turning his attention back to the game.  He could practically _hear_ Phasma’s eyes roll.

 

“You’re just jealous you aren’t sitting next to a hot French-Canadian,” Ben quipped.

 

“See, you’re wrong on both counts—” Phasma started, but Hux and the couch to the left of them shushed her at the same time.  Which Ben thought was probably for the best as he’d been about to ask if there was some kind of halftime show.

 

Turned out there wasn’t.  Halftime was just commercials.

 

"I'm not really, you know."

 

"What?"

 

"French-Canadian.  I'm Irish-Canadian.  And that's just because mam moved us there.  I don't even have the Montrealer accent when I speak French.  Or English."

 

Ben wasn't sure what to say.  It hadn’t taken him long to notice that Hux could be insecure about the most mundane things.  From what little he knew of the man, he suspected that was Commander Hux’s doing.

 

“Well, it’s still sexy,” Ben said and kissed Hux’s reddening cheek.

 

“That why you’re majoring in linguistics, Ben?” Phasma said, “You find tongues sexy?”

 

The three jocks sitting in front of them chuckled as Hux hid his face behind his hands with a groan.

 

“Private conversation,” Phasma snapped.

 

“I find _yours_ sexy,” Ben whispered in his ear, after making sure no one was listening in.  Hux let himself be tugged into Ben’s arms before finally looking up again.  

 

“You’re the only one.  My accent’s a mess.”

 

“It’s my favorite.”  Ben assured him.

 

Hux relaxed for a time.  Ben felt accomplished, knowing Hux was comfortable enough to lean into him, to allow Ben’s arm around his shoulders in public.  Even if as soon as the second half started, everyone’s attention was on the screen.

 

Slovakia scored next.  There were less cheers than for Spain, but the three assholes in front of them still took offense.  One of them stood up to tower over the beanbag guys.  

 

Ben wondered if he should intervene, but all it took was Phasma drawing up to her full height and pointing the guy back to his couch.  “Sit.”

 

Neither Hux or Phasma seemed the least bit put out by Slovakia scoring.  In fact, the energy in the room was electrified  People were staring intently at the screen, barely sticking to their seats, and clapping as the ball was kicked from one end of the field to the other.

 

“Isn’t this bad for Spain?”

 

“No, they still have an advance.  But Slovakia is back in.  It’s getting better,” Hux said as he leaned forward eagerly, running his fingers through his hair.

 

Ben blinked.  Hux kept his hair perfectly styled at all time.  There was so much gel in there, it had barely ruffled when they’d had their awkward, quiet sex.

 

“Um.”

 

Screams erupted all around him.  

 

“ _Tabarnak!_ ”  Hux clutched his hair with both fists.  Strands tumbled over his forehead, loose and soft-looking under the top layer of gel.

 

Hux caught his slack-jawed look.  “I know!” He said, completely misinterpreting.

 

“Um… what?”  Ben glanced in confusion as people pointed and shouted at the television.

 

“Don’t tell me you missed that,” Phasma exclaimed.  “That was incredible!”

 

Ben glanced at the points tally, but it was still 2-1 Spain.  The replay showed a Slovakian player sliding to block a goal.  The ball got caught in the crook of his arm and ball and player slid off the field.  Ben snorted.

 

“Right?” Hux said.  

 

“Are games usually this funny?”

 

Hux elbowed him in the ribs but the gesture was halfhearted.  

 

“You know what?” Ben added.

 

“Hm?”

 

“I’m really enjoying this.  The game.  Being here with you.  Learning about this hobby of yours.  You’re even more into this than that Mysterious Golden Cities thing...”

 

He wanted to add that he liked how excited Hux got about the whole thing but he didn’t know how without framing it as a criticism.  Still it plagued him —was soccer better than sex with him?  Or was this just a side of Hux that only competition could bring out?  He loved seeing his boyfriend like this.  Why couldn’t he elicit these responses in him?

 

Hux patted his hand, his focus clearly drawn back to the television.  But it warmed Ben nonetheless.

 

Spain scored on their penalty shot, and they seemed set for the win.  Hux relaxed, sitting back to enjoy the rest of the match as the outcome seemed all but guaranteed with Spain leading by three points.

 

“You’d love it, too.” Hux said, picking up their conversation as if there had been no interruption.

 

“It’s a kid’s show.”  He wasn’t going to tell Hux he still liked to watch Rugrats when he felt morose, or on the rare occasion he missed home.

 

“It’s anime.  There are conquistadors, giant flying golden condor-planes.  And aliens,” Hux said and raised a brow.  Tease.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I read a lot of sci-fi.”  Ben muttered.  He reached up to casually ruffle Hux’s hair and instead of batting his hand away Hux closed his eyes for a moment.

 

“I’m enjoying this too,” Hux admitted, letting his head rest on Ben’s shoulder and making his chest swell.

 

Phasma either hadn’t noticed or had decided to give them a break so he wrapped an arm tighter around Hux and nosed at his ginger locks for a moment.  It felt incredible to be so close to one another in the midst of a crowd —no one watching, judging, mocking, or even giving them a good natured ribbing.  Hux relaxed into him and made a soft noise of contentment.  

 

The game ended 5-1 Spain.  

 

The room emptied quickly, it was about six in the evening and people were leaving for dinner.  Ben heard a group of students make plans to head to a sports bar just off campus for a rewatch of today’s three matches.  He shook his head.  That was taking it a bit far.

 

Phasma eyed Ben’s hand resting on Hux’s waist and smiled.  “I’ll email you about the econ paper, Hux.”  She nodded to Ben and left.

 

Soon, the lounge was empty except for Ben and Hux, still snuggled on the couch.  The usual nervous shiver ran through Ben at knowing he was alone with Hux.  It had been two months and the thrill wasn’t going away.  

 

“Hey, so,” Ben began.  He paused, not sure how to continue and Hux gave him such a sweet look that it all came tumbling out.  “So you’re really into this and I love it.  I love seeing you like this.  I wish you were this excited when we… you know?  That Saturday you stayed the night?”

 

Hux tipped his head a little and then flushed so beautifully that Ben had to kiss the bridge of his nose, he couldn’t help it.

 

“ _Ouais._  No—  I mean, I know.”  Hux took a deep breath.  He was looking at his clasped hands and had grown still under Ben’s arm.

 

Before he could say anything further, Ben blurted, “It’s stupid, forget I asked.  It’s okay if you’re quiet.  I just.”  Ben couldn’t help it.  He needed to know.  “Did I…  Did you not… um, enjoy it?”

 

_Good one, Ben.  Very suave._

 

It was Ben’s turn to look away, embarrassed and angry with himself for ruining the mood.

 

“Of course I did!  Of course I enjoyed…” Hux said, color high on his cheekbones.  

 

Ben hated this, this feeling like he was a child who had to be placated.  Hux squeezed his hand, probably trying to comfort him.  Ben found it patronizing.

 

“So what?  You’re just quiet?”  Ben flinched, he shouldn't snap.

 

“Ben.”  Hux sighed.  “You don’t want to hear my— Hear me when I’m—  It’s not appealing.  A mood killer, I’ve been tol—”  Hux snapped his mouth shut.  

 

Ben went cold.

 

“What?  Did someone...?”  Ben couldn’t seem to finish the question, the idea was too horrible and Ben tried to hide the way mounting rage made his hands shake.  “Who said that?”

 

“My ex.  It’s— My accent’s a mess.  And apparently, when I get too excited it’s kind of ridiculous.  ...He may have laughed.”

 

Ben hated the way Hux’s eyes were empty, resigned.  “Oh, Sweetheart…”   He touched his cheek, lifted his chin with a finger.

 

Hux grew redder by the second and Ben had to stop himself from kissing every inch of his face.  He settled for a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth.

 

“Nothing would please me more than to hear you enjoying yourself.  I promise.  You don’t have to hide any part of yourself from me…  I think…  I think I’m falling in love with you, Armitage.  I know it’s sudden but…”  He drew back a little, waited for Hux’s response with every nerve buzzing.

 

Hux looked at him dead in the eyes, like he was trying to see if Ben meant every word.  He did, fuck, he did.

 

“I love you, too,” Hux said, matter-of-fact and a little challenging.

 

Ben hiccuped a laughed, dizzy with happiness.  

 

He cupped Hux’s cheek and drew him in for a deeper kiss.  He was always up for a challenge.

 

To his surprise Hux drew the blanket tossed over one arm of the couch up over them and settled in to cuddle with Ben right there in the lounge.  They would have their privacy at this angle, though he couldn’t imagine not taking Hux back to his dorm as soon as possible, eager to give him another type of reassurance.

 

“Much as I’m enjoying this, should we take this back to my place?” Ben asked, trying to sound innocent.

 

“Yes, I think so.  And maybe I could give it another shot… being, erm, myself with you.  After all your dorm walls are thicker…”

 

Ben kissed him hard, threw the blanket aside, grabbed his hand, and drew him out of the lounge at a run.

**Author's Note:**

> Fait à l'os - Dead meat  
> Tabarnak - No direct equivalent. It's like saying fuck or shit  
> Ouais - Yeah
> 
> "The Mysterious Cities of Gold" is a real anime. And yes, it's as cracky as Hux makes it sound!
> 
> We based the description of the match on a real game played between Spain and Slovakia in 2005 during the [UEFA play-offs](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2006_FIFA_World_Cup_qualification_\(UEFA_play-off\)). You can see the game's highlights (including a player carrying the ball off the field) [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-qIlbihRDo).


End file.
